The invention relates generally to jewelry production. More specifically, the present invention relates to an earring backing with an improved earring clip.
A typical earring backing consists of several parts including a wire and a clip. The wire and assembled clip are typically purchased individually from a manufacturer. The purchaser then attaches the clip to a casting, and then attaches the wire to the clip. This, however, necessitates two steps in order to attach the completed backing to the casting. The wire and clip, both being metallic objects, are usually soldered onto the casting. The time and expense associated with soldering these two items to each casting has prompted the present invention.